evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Maverick013
__TOC__ A Helping Hand Heya~ I notice you're the only active admin so I've come to offer a helping hand. As it has been a few months since the other admins have contributed, you should aim for adopting the wiki in order to achieve things that normal admins would not be able to. Moving onto my main point, I believe the wiki could use a few things such as css changes and policies. These are just a few suggestions so I hope I don't come across as condescending. --[[User:XGlass Reflection|'XGlass']]action=edit&section=new Reflection}} 16:00, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm home! with something in my head... Thought you might be interested by this.. (Part 2) Thank you ! ^_^ Libido and Destrudo Wikipedia template About what you said.. can do that to some extent. But it won't put the article into a dedicated category.. I think I'm going to make a template for that ASAP. ;) EDIT 04:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC): And voilà ! (lame name is lame) is ready. Let me know if there's something you want to be changed for this template. EDIT 00:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC): Got it ! I'll mark Shikinami's article as outdated. I'll leave the rest to you when you come back.}} Thanks for the welcome! Happy to help in any way I can. :D Gryphon922 (talk) 03:37, April 3, 2014 (UTC) "?" Hi, On May 30th 2012 you added the following image to the Leliel wikia page: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120530180324/evangelion/images/9/9f/Leliel_in_Tokyo-3.png It is extremely important that you please contact me to let me know where you sourced this image from. As you may or may not be aware, Episode 16 is lower in image quality than the rest of the series due to the fact that the original 16mm negative was lost and Gainax had to use a lower quality 35mm internegative for the DVD releases instead. Your image is of a much higher quality than what is available on any public DVD releases of episode 16. I need to know how you obtained this image. Please contact me at pwnsweet@gmail.com as soon as possible. Regards, Rob Verify details from Episode 25 Hi! If you or someone else has access to the original Episode 25: Misato's ID card before vandalization appears in a flashback scene. I took down the numbers and posted them under her profile, but my resolution is not high enough that I can stand by them. Can someone double-check? Thanks! :D Gryphon922 (talk) 04:20, April 22, 2014 (UTC) So this is the first time i've looked at your page, and all i have to say is, Sir, you are a God. If I could and you were willing i'd love to chat with you about your theories of the show and learn from you about things you may have noticed and i missed or whatever. but, again. you, my friend, are a GodCrimson Royal 01 (talk) 20:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks alot! I Was just only trying to change her name to " Asuka Langley Shikinami" since I thought that "Asuka Shikinami Langley" was incorrect. I didn't know what I was doing lol. RE: Insufficient Direction Happy Birthday Nice page. Very cool markup. You're a real veteran.Multi-fandom Female 00:50, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Vandal We have a vandal running loose on several pages. I will try to revert the pages he changed. MarqFJA (talk) 05:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) I understand. Not many take kindly to the fan-fiction or fan-made stories. Re-Take is something I found very endearing and had a lot of power in it. There have been several stories of Evangelion that have had similar powers of amazement, like Deviance or Shinji the Salvation. But Re-Take seemed appropriate to this site because it had a lot of manga-invoking sensation. I shall leave its fate up to those that decide. I understand. Not many take kindly to the fan-fiction or fan-made stories. Re-Take is something I found very endearing and had a lot of power in it. There have been several stories of Evangelion that have had similar powers of amazement, like Deviance or Shinji the Salvation. But Re-Take seemed appropriate to this site because it had a lot of manga-invoking sensation. I shall leave its fate up to those that decide. Accidentally forgot to sign out. --Aggression25 (talk) 02:29, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Why do you keep undoing all the edits? If you'd look it up you'd know that the info I put is correct. Besides if the francise is over 20 years old how on earth where the charaters born in 2001? Use your brain. Hey man this is the guy from last night that massed your page up. Sorry about that. You just got me mad ok. Because I did all the math on Mari Illustrious Makanami and how old she is. If she was born in 1982 then that makes me right Jesus. No one on the internet has said a thing about her age and finaly got it. Of course I don't know her actuall birthday but I know it has to be before August. Besides what if her birthday is April 9? Well anyways im just trying to help the fans that want to know and you keep fucking me over. It took me a long ass time to do all that math. And look at the fact I didn't put any other history about Mari. I mean come on. She even said to Rei, in 3.0 that she Knew Yui. Kind of. Please just let it stay how I edit. Now hard feelings. And can we talk about getting me unblocked. Lets do it on facebook. But no writing on my timeline. We don't want the family knowing what I said last night. Well think about it. My name is Dylan Buse look me up on facebook. Thanks for reading and again im sorry for messing up your profile page. Hey Mav its me again. Sorry i aint been able to reply to you latley. I had other things to take care of but you actually have a good reason for doing what you did. But all of the stuff I said about Mari`s age is pretty damn reasonable when you do the math. But its your choice. But I really think that if they just came out and said Mari was an angel or a part of the first ancestrial race it would just be BULL SHIT. I mean if Mari were an angel she could have just sat by and let 4th Impact happen or she could have helped Zeruel. And dont get me started bout how she would have had alot of chances to break through Nerv HQ and merge with Lilith. But i just said all of that stuff because thats the best the people are going to get until 4.0. And who knows ther might even be a 5.0 0.o 0.o But it is very unlikley since they are redoing Neon Genesis Evangelion this year. And NGE2015 Isnt going to pull that Dragon Ball Z Kai bullshit where all they do is redub it and use lame ass music (Good thing they didnt fuck up the Buu Saga`s music). NGE2015 is going to be redubed and it will be in BluRay HD or whatever the fuck its called and they are going to use a better version of Cruel Angels Thesis, im not so sure about EoE2015 though. I actually think that the Evangelion movies(1.0 2.0 3.0 4.0) are a different anime from Neon Genesis Evangelion, but the same thing. You dont have people doing the Rebuild Movies like DBGT and hatin on it by saying things like "OH 2.0 IS GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" or "YOU RETARD 3.0 ISNT EVEN CANNON" or some stupid bullshit like that (DBGT is good) So i actually hope for a brand new Evangelion manga for the rebuilds after 4.0 is released . And maby a short anime that takes place between 2.0 and 3.0. Well what are your hopes for the future of Evangelion. And please dont block me u wont have to worry about me doing what i did to your profile that night again. Oh and thanks for agreeing to talk with me. I have to respect you for that. No hard feelings right? Please reply to me soon Mav. Some stuff is answered Toji was deceased in the original manga, therefore deceased in canon! --Aggression25 (talk) 03:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo Mav its me again and I just want you to know that im going to sign into this wikia pretty soon and that I passed 9th grade with A`s and B`s supprisingley. Got any ideas for a username? Good idea Mav. Since its x2XP weekend for Call of Duty I think it should be ArtillaryMaster115. Now what do I do about the password? Is it going to make me type in a certain amount of numbers and letters or say the password is invalid? What do i do about it? And what did you think about the fanfics i told you about? Thanks man. Im gonna be spending alot of time playing videogames for the next two weeks though. Turns out listening to NightCore helps me play better. I thought that shit was terrible. But thanks. And if I ever mke a mistake with the letter A, thats because the A keys abit broken.ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 12:24, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hey Hello, you doesn't know me. Anyway, I'm making my own wiki a FCB wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. If can you join it? Or with members? I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. Here's the link: http://fictionalcharacterbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chars%26Verse_Fiction_Wiki Evangelion Wikia : You Can (Not) Being Active Yo Mav its me! Long time no see, well anyways, Have you heard any new info on Evangelion lately? Such as have they released the english dub for 3.0 or even released 4.0 yet? Sorry i aint been around latley. Got in some trouble with the cops. REPLY BACK AS SOON AS POSIBLE ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 03:25, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey Mav! You just made my day. Ill keep the release date in mind 2-2-16. Dont you think its kinda weird how we became aquaintences? I mean i fucked up your entire home page. And now look at us almost a year later. Strange isnt it? ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 18:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Good to know I can count on you guys. And just in case, keep notified on any information on a manga adaptation for Rebuild, alright? Thanks! And did you ever notice that your profile pic looks like the cover page of a hentai XD ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 19:41, November 28, 2015 (UTC) It really does look like that! XD Well thats what it looks like to me XD Anyways ive got mid-term exams coming up next week so wish me luck! And check out my Youtube channel SomebadCandy933 ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 20:36, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Easier said than done now. Yesterday one of my boys got jumped by 2 car loads of people in a McDonalds parking lot so now ive gotta worry about helping the guys raid these people as pay back. Yo Mav i passed!!!! I barely passed but i passed the exams!!!!!! So what are your plans for the Holidays ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 00:52, December 21, 2015 (UTC) YOU did all the work this year ! :) About 3.0 Well Mav you were right about the English dub of 3.0. Just go on Kissanime.com and you can watch it there if you haven't already. Thing is there is no other information on it around the Internet as far as I know. No videos, no articles, strange. Im gonna post a video on it soon and link it to you though. Oh and I think your profile pic is fucked up or its just my laptop ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 05:14, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Well i did my best XD Dont forget to subscribe! https://youtu.be/WgsbFK60Tr0 ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 04:10, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I think I fucked a few things up in the video. I don't think Pervy Sage was played by Tatum. It was actually one of my most viewed videos. It got so many so fast but now its not getting any. Well keep up with my channel and subscribe if you already haven't. ArtillaryMaster115 (talk) 17:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello When you don't mind could you send an PNG photo of Asuka in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't because of my iPad. Please understand.AlexHoskins (talk) 14:49, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Hello I want the photo File:Asuka Langley Sohryu (Plugsuit).png in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com).--AlexHoskins (talk) 04:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC)